What could be done
by Darkblaze666
Summary: Pre War: Helen comes to Achilles begging him for his help, but he refuses. Menelaus tries to kill Helen. Priam asks achilles to fight for Troy, will he accept? Achilles Breseis
1. My fate is sealed

             It was in the late afternoon when Achilles was wakened by a loud crash. He rose from his bed and slipped on proper attire before stepping outside of his room. He ran to the lower floor of his large beautiful home in Greece, and once again heard the loud crash. To his surprise the loud crash he heard was infact someone knocking at his front door.

             He opened the door and to his surprise found a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and the face of an angel. He was surprised that such a small woman had created such a ruckus. He thought that she looked familiar but did not know where he had seen her before. Her face was filled with terror.

             Before he could even ask the young woman her name she burst in his home and hid behind the first item of furniture she could possibly find.

Achilles quickly asked with great frustration "Who are you and what are you doing barging into my home? Do you even know who I am?"

The girl speedily but cautiously replied by saying "Of course I know who you are, how could I not?"

"Then why are you here and who are you?" Achilles questioned again.

            "I am Helen of Sparta; I fled to your home with hopes that you would protect me."

            "Why would I protect you, what could you possibly have for me that would make me even consider this?"

            "My husband is Menelaus, king of Sparta brother of" but before Helen could even finish her sentence Achilles cut in.

            "I know who he is. What would you have done that you would need my protection?"

            "Menelaus has caught me before, I was… with other men in my bedroom. More than once I had already had sex with them. He told me that if he found me once more with another man he would burn me alive. I convinced him that I had allegiance to only him, and that it would not happen again. I lost control, and he found me again. He killed the man I was with. I escaped before he could kill me. I need you to protect me, please I beg of you."

             "Why would I help a whore? You don't need me to protect you, you need self control, now get out of my house."

             Helen slowly walked her way to the door she was terrible trembling, and the turned around to look at Achilles before finally saying, "If he kills me I will come back from the dead to make sure that u will never live a happy life, you will not sleep, nor will you love, and when you finally do meet your doom I will make sure that you will never rest in peace."

             Helen was only two steps out of the door when she stopped to listen to Achilles response.

             "You will only be one of the many who haunt me. I do not sleep in peace nor will I ever. I do not love and I am not loved so that will not change. And my fate is already planned out, I will die and I will go directly to hell, Hades will make sure that I will never rest in peace so you do not have to worry about that."

             And with that Achilles slammed the door in her face. Little did he know that he was being watched.

            "Oh my dear son, you know so little of fate, yours is yet do be decided."


	2. Prayers

Helen was found 4 days after she visited Achilles. Guards were searching for her the minute she was announced missing. They were told to look for any signs of her and to check anyone in dark cloaks or clothing. She was found on the outskirts of Sparta, in a small tent. She had told them that she had no where else to go. She was brought back to Menelaus immediately.

"Please Menelaus! Please! I promise I will never disobey you ever again please don't hurt me!"

Helen cried in terror as she was dragged back into the castle.  She cried until her eyes and cheeks burned from the tears. She was sure that she would die but she didn't know that she had a god on her side.

Helen was dragged down to cellar in the castle and locked up against the wall. She screamed out for anyone to help her. Then without notice she screamed to the gods and began to pray.

"Gods of Greece I pray to thee protect my life from the brutal hands and weapons of Spartans."

"Your words cannot help you this time you foul whore. You have betrayed me far too many times before. Now you shall pay with your life!"

Menelaus slowly picked up a large silver sword that shined in the light of the few candles lit. He glared at the sword with a deadly grin on his face, and then slowly looked toward Helen.

"You won't be able to cheat, lie or have sex where your going to go, Hades will make sure of this."

Helens loud screams turned into soft whimpers, she could barley breath from screaming so much, now she knew that she could do nothing but accept her fate. Menelaus heaved the sword above his head and swung it down at Helen. The sword hit the back of her neck and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"W-What have you done?! What kind of spell have you put on this sword… on me?!"

Helen thought to herself and came to the conclusion that gods had saved her. She ordered Menelaus to let her go. He did as she told him. She left Sparta that day for the final time, and sailed off into the sea, in search of a wonderful place she had heard of, a place of culture, a place of worship, a placed called Troy.


	3. warning

Achilles woke from a pleasant sleep that morning. He walked out side of his bedroom still stretching out his arms. He threw on a robe and walked down stairs. He grabbed a spear and sword for defense when he went outside. He decided he was to go and see his cousin Patroclus. Patroclus wasn't just Achilles' cousin, he was his best friend. Achilles tried his best to train Patroclus everyday in swordsmanship and battle. Patroclus was growing better by each heartbeat.

Achilles walked down stairs and went to open the door to check the winds. He opened the door and saw at least 30 men each with the proper attire and weapons for war, and all on horses, all except for 1, who walk forward and unraveled a scroll, cleared his throat and began to speak as he read from the scroll.

"You, Achilles of Greece, are being called to Troy by Priam, King of Troy." The man cleared his throat again and was ready to speak again when Achilles cut in.

" You dare come on my property? I don't care if your king Priam wants to speak with me; I want no business with him. Unless he has something to offer me, there will be no meeting."

The man drew his finger across the scroll poked the paper and exclaimed "Here it is!" Then he cleared his throat once again and said,

"You will receive 5 slaves and gold if you attend"

 He snapped the parchment shut and stared at Achilles. Achilles was deep in thought, he could use a few more slaves to do the gardening, and the gold couldn't hurt him. He was going to do it.

"Tell your king Priam that I will be in Troy in 3 days, no more not less, so he must be ready."

"Yes sir"

They began to leave but just as the man with the scroll turned his back Achilles began to speak again.

"Your Guards will have to tell your king a message, I will come but I mean business if he attempts to trick me in any way, I will do to him what I have done to you."

The man looked confused; he cocked an eyebrow up in puzzlement and said,

            "But sir, you haven't done anything to me."

            He had spoken to soon. Achilles lifted the spear by his side and in a motion almost too fast to see he threw the spear strait between the mans two eyes. The man dropped to the ground and lay motionless. Blood spilled from what was once his head. The guards stared in amazement; they didn't even think it was coming.

            "You bastard he has done nothing to you!"

            "That was a warning; I will give you one more. Leave now or I can promise you that you will never get the chance to give your king the message."

            Each guard and his horse pranced off, they could not imagine why their king would ask to meet with a man so brutal and unjust. Well I guess they would just have to wait and see.


End file.
